


First Breakfast

by crescent_gaia



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen, post Life After Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: After becoming the new boss, George fully goes into the role and hopes the first breakfast goes smoothly.





	First Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



> Merry Yule-mas! I hope you enjoy.

“I am so fucked,” George said as the post-its fell on and around her like rain. Looking up, she didn’t see Rube at all and knew that yelling up at the sky probably wouldn’t work. Instead, she grabbed all the usable post-its that fell on her and made them into a small pile. Sure, she could go to Happy Time and steal some several stacks of the things, but she had only just gotten her job back. Instead, she did what a responsible adult should do - she went and found an office supply store. Grabbing as many of the post-its as she could, as well as nice pens, she paid and went back to her house she shared with Daisy. Her house where the key didn’t work and only just noticed the note that held a ziplock bag with a key. 

_New boss means new place - also, they already know where to drop off the list there. Good luck kiddo - Rube._

She blinked and then grinned. She would get all the information and be able to make it less of a wild goose chase. Make it a ton easier for their reaps to be done, and on time, and… her thoughts came to a halt as she stood in front of the door for Rube’s old apartment. They just had a giant lesson in how going against the rules wouldn’t work. At all. She was going to have to stick to the rules this time. Unlocking the door and going in, she raised an eyebrow as all of her things were in the apartment and the only thing left from Rube was his assignment book. She ran her hands over the book and opened it, seeing there were enough post-its to get her through her first month in the new job. “Thanks boss,” she said quietly. 

After getting herself settled as well as a few hours of sleep, she was awake when the envelope was slipped under her door. Picking it up, she opened the door and looked to the right and then to the left. “Hey,” she said as she saw someone with their back turned to her about to go into the elevator. All she got was a wave before the person was gone and she sighed. Going back into the apartment, she opened the envelope with the list of who needed to be reaped today. As she suspected, there was more information than just given on the post-its but she stuck to the script. When her work was done, she got dressed for work and went to Der Waffle House, asking Kiffany for hot chocolate, as she slid into the place in the booth where Rube usually sat. Roxy was the next to show up, sliding into her place across from her, and raised an eyebrow at seeing Rube’s book.

“You got picked?” Roxy asked.

“Yeah,” George said, tensing as she suspected Roxy to make a fuss.

“Good,” Roxy said. “Better you than me.”

George blinked. “What?”

“I’ve got enough going on. I don’t need the burden of being head along with it,” Roxy said and grinned. “Doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

George nodded. “Thanks. Just… make sure I keep in line? I don’t want to end up like Kane. I was kind of slipping into it before realizing that Rube’s way is the right way.”

“You got it,” Roxy said as Daisy and Mason showed up. “You’re going to have more problems with those two.”

“I just got here,” Mason protested. “Let me order food first before I start making problems.”

“It’s too early to even think about that,” Daisy said. “Also, why did you move out?”

“I, um, I got promoted,” George said. 

“What?” Daisy asked and looked to Roxy. “I thought it was going to you.”

“Same,” Mason said. “Why they’d pick you?”

“Considering that post-its fell on me after we were done with Kane, I think Rube had a hand in it,” George said. “I mean, if you two don’t want to stay, I think I can find the transfer papers. Maybe I can get people who want to work and work well for a change.” She winced after saying that. Sure, the two did screw up from time to time, but, in the end, they were good. And she couldn’t imagine the team without them. But she knew, in her gut, that she couldn’t say sorry. She was going to let them have to make the decision and hope that they didn’t retaliate with the day’s reaps.

Mason raised an eyebrow. “And here I thought Rube actually left.”

“He might be gone but his spirit isn’t,” Roxy pointed out. 

“I’m staying,” Daisy said as Kiffany came over and everyone ordered their food. 

“Yeah,” Mason said. “Let’s just get through breakfast, you can hand out everything, and we’ll go on our way.”

George shared a look with Roxy but decided to believe Mason and Daisy for the moment. “Alright,” she said and sipped at her hot chocolate. Maybe she’d grow to like coffee, but at the moment, she wanted her hot chocolate to help her get through the first breakfast. The first breakfast where it was tough but would get easier at the one tomorrow. And hopefully the one after that. They ate breakfast in usual silence with George handing out the assignments while keeping one for herself until they got a new person to come in. Daisy and Mason left and it was just her and Roxy at the end.

“Any idea when we’re going to get a new person?” Roxy asked. “And this is a light day.”

“I can only give what I get,” George said. “And no, so we’ll keep an eye out for when we do.”

“Alright,” Roxy said. “It wasn’t bad. Especially with you giving Mason and Daisy that ultimatum. It means they won’t walk all over you.”

George nodded. “Thanks Roxy.”

“You’re welcome… and don’t think this is going to last,” Roxy said as she slid out of the booth.

George grinned. “Didn’t think it would,” she said as she made sure the bill was covered and a very nice tip was left for Kiffany. Going to Happy Time, she settled into her normal human role, doing her reap over her lunch hour, and being happy that neither Daisy or Mason screwed up. All in all, it was a good first day and she could only hope that the rest of the days would go as smoothly.


End file.
